The Woman and The Dwarf
by LegilimensAndAnimagus
Summary: Legolas and Tauriel think they've got everything figured out. That is until two very unexpected people come along and make them question everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! After seeing **_**The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug **_**for the third time, I got a huge spark of inspiration to start a fic. I've been obsessed with the elves and the relationship between Legolas and Tauriel, and what possibly would happen if other people came into their lives and made them question everything.**

**Story starts off with Legolas, Tauriel and OC, and then Kili comes in later. **

**It will be Rated T for now but will definitely change to an M later on in the story.**

**I haven't written a LOTR fic in nearly 10 years so I apologize in advance for any mistakes.**

**I do not own anything except the characters, customs and kingdoms that are clearly made up.**

**Thank you for giving me a chance! Enjoy and please tell me what you think :)**

* * *

_After Thorin and Company are taken prisoner by the elves of Mirkwood..._

The woodland realm was buzzing from the news that dwarves had been caught wandering in their forest. The dwarves huffed and scowled in annoyance as numerous elves passed by to get a look at them as they were being marched to the prison cells. Among the on-lookers was a maiden. She was not an elf, but a mortal maiden with hair colored a rich dark brown like earth and sharp green eyes that were wide and curious.

"What in the blazes are _you_ staring at?" The dwarf known as Dwalin growled at the maiden.

She was startled back a step and the Elf-Prince moved faster than the dwarves thought he could. With a resounding _thwack _he slapped Dwalin across the back of his head.

_"You will remember your manners, dwarf!" _Legolas boomed. He snatched the back of the dwarf's shirt and personally threw him into his cell. He slammed the door shut and turned to find a younger dwarf staring after the captain of the guard, Tauriel, with a look that made his skin crawl.

_"Why does the dwarf stare at you, Tauriel?" _Legolas asked in Elvish.

_"Who's to say," _Tauriel replied with a smirk that he believed was meant to aggravate him. _"He is quite tall for a dwarf, don't you think?"_

_"Yes..." _Legolas replied with a clenched fist. "_But no less ugly."_

Tauriel simply smirked as she walked away. On her way out she passed by the human maiden, who gave her a fleeting look of loathing that even the less-observant dwarves did not miss. Once the warrior left she turned toward the Elf-Prince with an icy stare.

"Selene..."

_"What is happening, Legolas?" _The maiden now known as Selene asked in Elvish. _"Why are these dwarves here?"_

_"I do not know yet. I will tell you once I know more, I promise." _He could see in her eyes that she doubted him. For a moment he forgot himself and reached out to cup her cheek. _"Gweston."_

Some part of her almost didn't want to believe him. She wanted to stay angry, to keep herself cold and distant like she knew she should. But the bigger part of her knew that wasn't fair. Legolas was a lot of things, but a liar was certainly not one of them. With difficulty she looked into his steel blue eyes and nodded curtly. He gave her a hint of a smile before promptly leaving the prison, undoubtedly to speak with his father.

Selene lingered in the prison a while longer, leaning against the wall and hating herself for missing his touch.

Balin, the ever watchful and tactful dwarf, watched the scene and thought quickly. He seized the moment of her vulnerability to maybe give them another chance of freedom, in the case that Thorin managed to muck things up with the King.

"My lady, may I have a word?" He asked, keeping his voice soft and kind.

Selene, surprised that the dwarf had spoken to her, nodded slowly. "Yes, Master Dwarf?"

"My lady, I would like to apologize for my brother's earlier outburst," Balin pointed to Dwalin, who looked utterly suspicious and confused. "You see, we've come a long way and have faced many trials. Please forgive us if our demeanor seems harsh. I assure you that we are usually very hospitable and polite. Aren't we, lads?"

There was a beat of confused silence, and then a chorus of confirmations and smiles.

He smiled at Selene, and was relieved when she smiled softly in return. "Of course, Master Dwarf." She looked to Dwalin. "Everything is forgiven."

Dwalin bowed to her. No sooner did she turn her back he shot his brother a doubtful look.

"I may not be an elf but I am not so stupid, Master Dwarf. I know you think I can help you achieve freedom because of what you have witnessed between the prince and I," Selene said, her voice sharp but kind. Balin's heart dropped a little at her words. "But I can not. No one holds King Thandruil's ear. I would not hazard to try, either."

Balin dropped his head, his last hope for freedom dead.

"If you don't mind me asking," Kili said. "Who are you? I've never known the elves to keep mortals around, and your Elvish is quite good..."

Selene smiled softly. "I have lived here for a few years. My name is Selene. I am a bard and translator."

"You translate languages for the King?"

"Yes, and write for him and tell him stories. It entertains him."

The sunny rays of opportunity shined again, and Balin knew he had to keep the conversation open and honest. "How old are you, my lady? If I may ask?"

"Twenty-one." Selene replied without hesitation.

"Twenty-one! That's quite young in dwarf years!" Nori chimed in.

"Yes, in Elven years as well." She said with a solemn nod of her head. "And they have no qualms about letting me know I am nothing but a child in their eyes."

"That must be difficult for you." said Balin.

Selene shrugged but said nothing. Dwalin quickly took the reins of the conversation and dug a little deeper. "What about that warrior lass with the fire-red hair? I couldn't help noticing the tension..."

Kili's ears perked up and he listened intently to her response, hanging on every word she said.

Selene's eyes dulled and her body tensed. "Tauriel? I respect her as a warrior but..." she sighed and shook her head, thinking the better of it before she answered truthfully. "Enough about me. I want to know about you. What brings a company of dwarves to Mirkwood?"

Thorin would be angry with him for telling, Balin knew, but something told him to share this information with the young bard. And so he did. She listened to his every word, eyes bright with interest yet filled with sadness and understanding. By the time the story was finished she was looking around at all of the dwarves pensively, and they knew they had her pity.

But before she could respond a dark cloud in the form of Tauriel entered the room. Once again Selene's body language shifted and she was as cold and distant as a mountain.

"Selene! I thought you'd be at the party." said Tauriel. _"You should not be down here. The prisoners are dangerous."_

Selene stood more upright and straightened her dress. Without another word she quickly made her exit, unaware that an invisible Bilbo Baggins was just around the corner.

...

Tauriel hadn't joined the party, Legolas noticed. She was not on duty that night and it was strange for her to miss an opportunity to be worry-free for a night. Though he thought it would be better to leave it be considering the current situation between them, he went to find her anyway.

And find her he did. On a whim he went to the prison where he found her with the young dwarf. She was sitting on the step next to his cell, listening with keen interest as he told a her a story. She was smiling, laughing—she was _happy._

Something hit Legolas in the chest when he realized that he had never seen Tauriel truly happy. She had never smiled like that, not even when she was announced as the captain of the guard. There was something different in her face. The light...it touched her eyes. No, she never looked like that. Not even for him.

Though their business was finished many years ago and he had found another, it was like a sting to his chest to see Tauriel so content and at peace in that moment with a stranger—with a _dwarf_ of all creatures! As much as Legolas hated to admit it, even to himself, it hurt.

...

Selene watched him stare for several minutes. He failed to notice her, he was so wrapped up in his ogling. Something clawed at Selene's insides that made her want to cry. She had to turn away for fear of an outburst, and quickly made for her chambers to deal with her emotions privately.

She was halfway to her chambers when she heard him calling her name. She thought about stopping for him but made the decision to keep walking as if she had never heard him.

"Selene, you hear me." Legolas said. _"Daro."_ There was a certain edge in his voice that served as a warning. Though she knew he would not hurt her, she knew enough to listen to the Elf-Prince.

_"No, ernil nín?" _

Legolas flinched at the formal addressing. "You do not have to be so formal with me, Selene. Not in private."

Selene whipped around, the mocking expression in her eyes just barely covering her hurt. "That is not your title? You are not the prince?"

Legolas stepped toward her. "You are upset..."

He reached to touch her face, and she promptly slapped his hand away. He was taken aback and clearly wounded by her rejection. She too was taken aback by her actions. She not only slapped away the affections of her prince, but also the man she was still undeniably in love with.

"Please forgive me." She gasped. "I don't know what came over me—"

"There is nothing to forgive, _meleth nín_." He leaned in and kissed her brow. Selene nearly gasped at the contact and unconsciously slid her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer by her waist and held her firmly.

"Legolas..."

He inhaled the unique scent of her hair and placed a kiss to the top of her head. "Come, Selene. We shall speak in private."

The empty halls of Mirkwood Palace allowed the pair to slip into her chambers un-noticed by prying eyes. King Thandruil had gifted her with a bedroom that overlooked a thriving creek. It was their favorite place to meet and spend time together. The peace and tranquility made for easier and more honest conversations. The two sat on her bed and slowly he weaved his fingers through hers.

"I still have your love?" Legolas asked softly.

"Of course! Legolas," she reached up and caressed his soft cheek. He leaned into her touch, savoring the feeling of her skin. "I told you once that you had my heart...and you still do."

She placed his hand over heart. His eyes fell closed as he listened to the hypnotic and steady rhythm of her heart.

"The question is...do I hold your heart? Or do I share it with another?" Selene asked.

Legolas could feel and hear her heart start to race in anticipation of his answer. He opened his eyes to look into hers. He indeed loved her, and that was why he would not lie.

"I am conflicted," said Legolas. "My feelings for Tauriel are strong. I am just not sure in what way. There is love...though I am not sure to what extent."

Selene's heart dropped. Any self-control she had left her when her eyes betrayed her and sent tears running down her cheeks. The sight of his love crying on his account broke his heart and he hurriedly moved to wipe her tears from her cheeks.

"Please, do not cry!" He pleaded softly. "It is _you_ that holds my heart. I love you, Selene. That is why I must sort this out."

She got to her feet and retreated to the bathing room. He followed and knocked on the door softly. "_Meleth nín, _I only want to do what is right and fair..."

He heard the soft sounds of her crying. She stayed in the room for a while trying to get a hold on her emotions. Though they were honest, his words had hurt. The thought of having to share him, even just a little, with another woman was more than she could handle.

But...Legolas was a good man. In the years Selene had known him she knew him to be honest and fair, always striving to make everyone happy. He did love her, there was no question about that. His intentions were not to hurt her. He simply needed a little time...

Selene wiped the tears from her eyes and regained some composure. A few deep breaths later she stood from the bench she had been sitting on and moved to the mirror. Her hands moved to pull down the shoulder of her dress down her arm to reveal the deep scar over her heart. Her fingers traced the raised and discolored flesh as they did everyday for the past four months. It reminded her of the blessing and curse of it's origin.

He needed time to sort everything out. It was only fair. He had given her plenty of time to make her decisions, and now she must give him his. Patience and probable heartache were her price to pay, but she trusted Legolas. She trusted their love.

Selene fixed her hair and cleaned her face. When she opened the door she found Legolas waiting for her.

"Legolas, my love..." She retook his hand and pressed his palm to her still exposed scar. "I understand. I believe in you. I will wait...however long it takes."

He smiled softly and leaned in for a kiss. They both knew that shouldn't have been doing this. Since ending their relationship some months before they both made sure to keep their distance, lest they fell into each other's arms once again. But caution was thrown into the wind as they kissed and pulled each other close.

It had been so long since this had happened, and Selene's knees were starting to buckle as Legolas kissed her neck.

"Legolas..."

She did not need to say anything. Without a word Legolas effortlessly picked her up and gently placed her on her bed. He kissed her once more before separating himself and backing away from the bed.

"I should go." He said. "You need your rest and I need to check on the prisoners—"

"Stay with me?" She sat up and tugged gently at his sleeve. "Please, _meleth nín? _Just for one night. I miss you."

He missed her too and obliged without a second thought. He pulled off his boots and laid down his weapons. He topped her and immediately made to lovingly kiss her scar.

_"Le melon, Selene."_

...

Tauriel had lost all track of time. She had been so preoccupied with the dwarf's stories that time had slipped away from her. The sun had vanished and the moon was shining brightly; a reminder that she needed a bath and a change of clothes.

"Your stories are fascinating, Master Dwarf—"

"Kili," he insisted. "My name is Kili."

Tauriel smiled softly. "Your stories are very interesting, Kili, but I'm afraid the hour is late and I must be going."

Kili frowned. "So soon?"

She laughed softly. "It has been hours..."

"I know, but there are still a few things I'm curious about."

She raised an eyebrow. "Such as what?"

"The girl. That Selene," Kili was just grasping at straws at this point, to keep the beautiful elf by his side. To his relief Tauriel returned to her seat by his cell and leaned forward to listen. "She said she has been living here for quite a while. I've never known elves to foster mortals, especially the King Thandruil."

At this Tauriel huffed. "It is a long story. Very...complicated."

A wide smile stretched across the handsome dwarf's face. "We've got time. I'm not going anywhere..."

* * *

_Gweston _= I swear

_Daro= _stop

_No, ernil nín? _= Yes, my prince?

_Meleth nín _= my love

_Le melon _= I love you


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for your interest! The holidays are finally over and now I have time to update. :)**

**From here the story will flashback to the 'past' and will stay there for a while. The name and details of Selene's homeland are of my own creation and not Tolkein's. It is located in Eastern Middle-earth, where most of the Men who fought for Sauron were from. From what I gathered that area is uncharted and not explored by many, not even Gandalf. More room for creative license, I guess. :)**

**Thanks again for reading!**

* * *

_Four years before the Quest of Erebor..._

The King Thranduil rarely concerned himself with the plights of others outside of his realm. He did not so much as blink whenever he got word that men were found wandering in their lands. Unless the strangers were orcs, dwarves or spiders, they were of no concern to him. Men that were found were usually lost or seeking to initiate some form of business trade. In any case they were promptly taken care of without a fuss.

So naturally when a messenger sent word that a small company of men had been seen wandering their forest. The Elven King gave the young elf a lazy nod of acknowledgement before dismissing him. He trusted Tauriel with that task. That was her duty, after all. Besides, he had more pressing matters to attend to.

With two glasses of the finest Elven wine and a fierce determination Thranduil set off to find his son. He knew exactly where Legolas was, of course. The training field was the prince's favorite place in all the kingdom—a sanctuary of sorts. When not patrolling the realm he could be found in the training arena, practicing his archery and sword skills for long hours at a time. When the Elf-Prince was younger this excessive training was encouraging and filled his father with pride, but now it was becoming worrisome.

At over two-thousand years old Legolas was single and uninterested in anything other than his bow and blade. It was not normal, and Thranduil decided he would not stand for it.

...

Legolas knew his father would come to look for him and he knew what for. King Thranduil was not the only one with eyes and ears in the forest; Prince Legolas knew what his father was up to. He was well aware that his father had invited an old friend and his daughter to stay in the woodland realm for a while. Yes, he was sure of his father's intentions, and he was very sure of his own feelings.

Legolas drew an arrow from his quiver and fired at the target. The familiar sound of the sharp arrow sinking into the target offered him a sense of comfort. He quickly drew another arrow and lined his bow. His perfect shot was ruined when his arrow was knocked out of mid-air by another arrow that could only have been shot by Tauriel. Legolas looked to his far right and found Tauriel eyeing him with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I knew I'd find you here." said Tauriel with a small smile.

Legolas returned her smile and lowered his bow. "Is something wrong?"

Tauriel lowered her bow as well and made her way toward her friend and prince. "That, _mellon nín, _is to be determined. The guards have spotted a company of men wandering in the forest."

Legolas straightened and his eyes grew bright with elation. "How many?"

The young warrior could not resist giggling at the prince's enthusiasm. "Only five, three males and two females. I'm sure they won't be much trouble."

"Even so, we must make haste. They musn't be left wandering for too long."

"But won't you be late for the Lindon elleth's arrival?" Tauriel had not meant to ask such a thing and she certainly did not mean to ask with such a bitter tone. She immediately took a step back and lowered her eyes to the ground when Legolas' eyes grew wide and his cheeks colored. Tauriel bit down on her lower lip and cursed herself for once again forgetting herself and the delicate line between friend and subject.

Legolas was surprised and embarrassed. He did not know how Tauriel found out or how to respond.

"I apologize," Tauriel replied in a low tone. "It is not my business."

With that Tauriel moved to leave. A terribly uncomfortable feeling was settling in her chest and urged her to leave immediately, lest she step out of line again. However before she could make her escape she was stopped by the cold voice of her King Thranduil.

"Tauriel, I thought I ordered the men in the forest to be captured." Thranduil said.

Tauriel grimaced. She had nearly forgotten about that. "Yes, my Lord. It will be done immediately."

Legolas stared after her as she left, longing to join her. He was dreading this conversation with his father.

"Legolas, my son!" Thranduil boomed with a jubilant smile. "Come, put down that bow and join me for a drink."

The Elf-Prince sighed and obeyed. He put down his weapon and happily accepted the goblet of wine. He felt he would surely need it.

"You are well, son?" Thranduil asked.

Legolas nodded and drank deeply from the glass. The wine was strong and rich, and gave him a burst of confidence.

"Adar, I'm not interested in meeting this woman." It was not like Legolas to be so bold and outspoken. He was normally so careful and respectful but at the moment he felt it was best to be direct. "I feel that if I am not ready for a courtship then I should not be forced into one. I thought we were free to marry for love."

Thranduil, also not fond of small talk, was grateful for his son's forwardness. "Yes, of course you are free to marry for love, my son! I am not trying to _force _you into anything. I just wish that you would make an effort to at least meet someone and get to know a maiden well enough to decide if you would like to court her. There is more to life than duty, _ion. _It would fill my heart with so much joy to see you in love and someday a father. I worry about you at times."

Legolas frowned and downed the rest of his glass. "Please do not worry, Ada. I will find my true love someday and all will be well."

He offered his father a weak smile that the latter could not return. Thranduil was a bit put-off but not at all detered. With a small sigh he decided to return to the subject at another time. In the meantime, he had guests that would be arriving soon.

"Come, Legolas. Our guests will be arriving soon. Come bathe and dress for dinner."

...

Tauriel departed the scene as quickly as she could. She felt like such a fool! Of course King Thranduil would begin arranging meetings for his son and eligible elleths. After all, Legolas could not be a bachelor forever. He would need a wife soon and children to carry his line. Legolas was a prince and princes married noble women, not lowly Silvan elves.

It was something Tauriel should have expected. She knew it was bound to happen. Even while she was laid in Legolas' arms years ago she knew. She knew she would never be good enough for the Elf-Prince of Mirkwood.

Even so, it pained her to think about Legolas pledging himself to another.

Tauriel was becoming increasingly disheartened by these thoughts and quickly losing focus. The seasoned warrior pushed the unwelcomed thoughts away from her mind and marched to rally the guard. It only took minutes to strategize and find the company. The guards hid in the tree tops for a while, watching and studying the strangers.

It was obvious to the elves that the company were of the lost lot. They were tired and covered with sweat. Their legs dragged as they walked, and one, a small elderly man, was being carried by a black horse. Flanking him to his left were a young handsome looking man and a rather mousey teenaged girl with curly blonde hair. To his right was a large man, larger than Tauriel had ever seen, that showed a grim and serious expression on his face. He was strong and imposing, perfectly made for a soldier.

In fact he was so large that until he stopped to look behind him they did not notice the young woman hidden behind him. She looked to be the same age as the other girl, except dark-haired and more important. When she moved out ahead the others ceased walking and looked to her. The two men immediately went to her side, their hands clutching their sword handles.

"You two stay here," said the girl. "I'll go find water."

"My lady—"

The girl stopped the man's protest with a raise of her hand. "I will be alright. Argus needs you more than I do."

The men were hesitant but obeyed. The girl moved with haste to the east. Tauriel motioned for the guard to hold.

"I will go after the girl. She appears to be the one in command." Tauriel whispered to her second in command. "Do not move until I give the word."

...

Selene moved as fast as her weary feet would allow. She needed to separate herself from the others. She was supposed to be their leader and their princess. They needed her to be strong. They did not need to see her so weak. She was sure they already felt that she was a failure, and they did not need to see her break down like this.

When she was out of sight and undercover of the big trees tears slid down her face. She didn't know what to do. She hated herself for allowing her friends to come with her. Her journey was her own, her troubles of her own doing. Nothing had gone right since they left their home. They had no food, were low on supplies, and lost. Now Argus was sick and getting worse by the day. He was beyond her healing abilities and would undoubtedly be dead within a week.

Selene felt terrible. She wanted so badly to crawl in a hole and never come out, but she had others to think about. Though tears blurred her eyes and pain racked her feet, Selene kept walking and searching for a source of water. She nearly collapsed with relief when the rays of luck shined upon her and she came upon a river.

She drank greedily and splashed the cool water on her heated skin. She was filling her drinking pouch when she noticed a shadow coming from behind her. Fear took her over. Selene had no skill with a blade, but panic set in and she drew her sword.

Tauriel had not meant to frighten her. She saw the girl as no threat, but the moment she drew her sword Tauriel reacted. Out of instinct the elf kicked the blade from the girl's hand. There was a sharp snapping sound and then a loud splash. Tauriel gasped when she realized what she had done. She cursed as she ran along the river bank, chasing the rushing current that was sweeping the girl down the river.

...

Legolas dressed himself in a fine tunic and fixed his hair. He was dreading this dinner and the predicted uncomfortable silence, but he would attend as it was promised. If this would make his father feel more easy, then of course he would do it. He was resistant but not at all disrespectful.

The prince was making his way to the dining hall when a strange sight caught his eye. Through the window he could see the guard bringing in what Legolas assumed were the men seen wandering the land. Two, a man and a woman, were being calmly lead into the palace. Two were being carried and one, an amazingly tall and strong man, was being dragged by at least a dozen elves. The man was shouting and struggling, but he was unable to break the elvish rope. At the rear was Tauriel. She was soaking wet and looking aggravated.

Legolas could not resist. He met them at the entrance and fixed the captain of the guard with a playful smirk. "What happened, Tauriel? You were ordered to fetch the intruders, not go for a swim."

Tauriel rolled her eyes at her friend's whack at humor. "Oh shush! I had to pull the girl from the river."

Legolas fixed his eyes on the girl that was being carried by another guard. She was also dripping wet and she was unconscious. Upon further inspection he saw that her right wrist was broken. "How did she end up in the river at all? And what happened to her wrist?"

Tauriel's eyes lowered to the floor and she blushed a little. "I...it was my fault. She drew her sword and I got over-zealous—"

"You tried to kill her!" The large man bellowed. "You tried to drown her, you fairy demon!"

Tauriel's fists clenched and she moved to strike him, but Legolas stopped her with a gentle hand on her fist. Instead he confronted the man, fixing him with an icy glare and no fear in his heart. "Who are you, cretin? What are you doing in the Woodland realm?"

The man, with his head held high and his chest puffed out, proudly answered the prince. "I am Alexandros, son of Matthais, son of Orion! I am a soldier of Ángeloi. Our business is our own, elf!"

This gave Legolas a start. Ángeloi was to the far East, past Mordor and the Easterlings. Legolas did not know much about the kingdom, but knew it's reputation for being the last kingdom of men to fall under the dark powers of Sauron. It was notorious for it's strange magic and hatred for elves. Legolas could not phathom why this small group would be there, but it worried him.

"Take them to the prison." Legolas commanded. "This pair go to the infirmary for healing. Oh, and put a muzzle on _that _one. His voice makes my ears ache."

...

King Thranduil was not happy when Legolas did not show up for dinner, and became even more angry when his son sent word that he had to see him urgently. He walked quickly down the halls of his palace to the infirmary where Legolas and Tauriel were stood near a bed.

"Legolas, what is the meaning of this?" Thranduil asked. Legolas knew from the irritale tone of his voice that he only had a few moments to explain himself.

"The men in the forest," Legolas began to explain urgently. "They come from Ángeloi."

"Ángeloi?" The king's brow furrowed. "That makes no sense. They haven't been seen in these parts for nearly a century."

"It is true, _hîr nín." _said Tauriel. She held up a cloak made of light blue silk that was branded with a symbol of bird wings. "We also found books and documents, written in their native tongue. There is also passages in Elvish and Dwarvish..."

Tauriel held the items out for the king to take, but Thranduil did not make a move to reach for them. Instead he stared back at her with a blank and rather unimpressed expression. "Is this all you have disturbed me for?"

"There is one more thing," said Legolas. He took up the sword that the girl had drew on Tauriel. "This girl was carrying this..."

Legolas unsheathed the sword. The sound of the blade slashing through the air stunned Thranduil where he stood. He knew that sound. It was as distinctive to him as his own flesh. When he took the sword from his son and felt the familiar weight in hands, he knew for sure. It was an old Elvish blade, his old friend he called _Naur_, a sword he had not seen in sixty years.

"Who...who was carrying this sword?" Thranduil asked in barely a whisper.

Legolas frowned, his concern growing with every passing second. "The girl, Adar. The one laying over here on the bed. Tauriel suspects she is the leader—"

Thranduil swept past his son and over to the bed where the girl lay, dry and healed but still unconscious. Legolas and Tauriel watched with baited breath as the king leaved over the bed, his face hovering just barely an inch, as if he would kiss her. Through his blurred and narrowed vision he could see the delicate lines of her face and her dark colored hair like soil that fell in waves down her back. The faint smell of the oil she had used to wash her hair days ago invaded his senses and brought with it memories that Thranduil had not dared to rediscover in many years.

So many things overwhelmed him at once, giving him the expression of one that had just seen a ghost.

"Adar, are you alright?" Legolas asked. He clasped his father's shoulder and brought him out of whatever reverie he was in.

"I want her moved," King Thranduil ordered. "Out of this infirmary. She should be in a proper bed, in a comfortable room—the room that overlooks the creek. I think she will enjoy that."

Legolas was stunned. Never had his father went out of his way for a stranger. It was strange, and made him suspicious. "Do you know her, Adar?"

Thranduil offered his son no answer or explanation. Instead he gave his order once more before taking his leave, leaving behind a disturbed prince and captain to arrive at their own conclusions.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to post this. Also, as you may have noticed, Ángeloi is based on Greek mythology and translates as "angels." I am also working with the theory that Thranduil is blind—at least partially. The next chapter will be posted within the next week or two :)**

_Mellon nín _= my friend

_Hîr nín_ = my Lord


End file.
